True Honor and Glory
by thefirstespada
Summary: An alternate Bleach verse where Ggio Vega is a peasant turned soldier in King Barragan's army,they begin a campaign to conquer the world around them, but what happens when he falls in love with a slave girl Ggio/Apache Rated M Lemon in later Chapter
1. Chapter 1

**My Second Ggio fanfic; takes place in alternate Bleach verse **

**Rated M for Gore, pillaging, and Lemon**

**I do not own Bleach **

**True Honor and Glory**

Ggio Vega had gotten use to many things, the first thing that he got use too was the hot sun burning the skin on his back as he worked in the fields, the second thing he got use too was the rags he called clothes, and the shoes that he didn't have, the cuts on his feet that he got because of it and the itching he felt on his skin, and the third thing he got use to was being a peasant.

Every morning he would wake up get dressed in his working rags leave his house and be off to the field where he would plant, weed, and dig over and over again while others around him did the same thing for hours. At around noon when the sun was right over them they went on their short break drinking dirty water out of a bucket grabbing some bread to eat and heading back to the field.

It was all they had to do after working for another six hours they headed home bleeding and sweating from a hard days work all they carried back home were a few coins that they were paid with, needless to say it wasn't enough to afford anything but scraps.

Another thing Ggio would do on his way home is daydream he would look over at a castle that stood over his little village, the castle of their ruler King Barragan Luisenbarg, Ggio always thought of him as a great king who protected them from invading forces.

But thanks to the recent drought they had to hold back for a while most of the soldiers dies because of the food shortage, but Ggio knew that a new day was coming a day when he finally gets to make a difference and see the world, after finally getting home he threw off his work rags put on his sleeping rags and drifted off to sleep just to start the whole process all over again.

**Barragan's Castle**

The old King proudly sat on his thrown, and remembered back when his castle was filled with treasure as far as the eye could see and a feast fit for a King as great as him, and thousands of soldiers that would fight and die in the name of Barragan's kingdom. But now he had to give them all up because of the curse on his land.

The King stood up from his thrown and turned to his final general, "Findor, have you finished with the scrolls?" A long haired man bowed, "yes your Majesty, I shall distribute them tomorrow morning to all of the strong men of the village." Barragan nodded and walked to his balcony followed by Findor, "my Kingdom will be strong again Findor," "Exacta, your majesty!"

**The Following Morning **

Ggio was awoken by the powerful beams of the sun, his face was already dripping with sweat as he sat up and removed his clothing and dressed himself in his work clothes, "this day will be different I just know it." And he was right, because just as he stepped out into the world he was greeted by a blonde man on a horse, "are you Ggio Vega?" Ggio wondered what this could be about, "yes, yes I am."

The Blonde man reached into a bag and handed him a scroll, Ggio took it from his hand with hesitation, after inspecting it he saw that it was sealed with the King's symbol but before he could ask the blonde man about it, he was off on his horse.

Ggio opened the scroll and began to read it out loud to himself, "Ggio Vega, you are here by invited to King Barragan's castle, for as you may know our military has been severely cripple and because of this King Barragan has asked you to take part in our military and join our forces as we lead a campaign to conquer the world around us so that our kingdom can thrive just like it did years ago."

After re-reading it a couple of times he closed it and thought for a while, but he opened again and scanned it until he found what he was looking for, "please get to the courtyard by noon, your training shall begin there, please know that we only have a few people to choose from and we need all the manpower we can get."

"This is it, this is what I need, a way to finally make a difference I will fight and die for King Barragan and my home, and I will be the greatest warrior in history." Ggio began running to the castle ignoring the burning heat and the sweat that was dripping of his face, and he didn't stop until he made it, and because of this he was the only one there, he even beat Findor.

**Courtyard**

Ggio stood in the courtyard and inspected the place it was pretty big, after a few hours others began arriving and many could be heard talking about how much of an honor this is while others just said this is a good excuse to leave the fields. Ggio just stayed focused on his objective to become the greatest.

The many men in the courtyard were finally quiet when the blonde haired Findor approached them all, he opened up a scroll and read out loud, "Thank you all for accepting our pleads, from this day forth you are all in King Barragan's army, this is also he day when you all begin your training, and now I present to you King Barragan Luisenbarg."

**End of Chapter **

**Next One Soon **

**Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Courtyard **

All eyes immediately darted to the front of the courtyard where behind a stone fence stood the King of the Land Barragan Luisenbarn, "my people as you know our land has seen much better days, but I am confident that a new day is coming a day where this land shall be restored to it's prime, a land that will be feared by all, and if anyone thinks they can stop us," Barragan then smashed his fists on the stone fence smashing it, "they are dead wrong."

After his speech Barragan ordered Findor to start passing out the weapons and armor so that the men can begin their training, Ggio was given a rusty old helmet and a small sword that had no sharp tip, "Okay Ggio you can't complain you are here to serve a purpose just do your best, I also must stop talking to myself."

Findor finished passing out the weapons then he announced, "everyone please begin getting a feel of your weapon swing it around a few times, just to get use to the weight and handling of it."

Ggio was a natural he moved with his blade having quick and deadly strikes, something that both Barragan and Findor noticed, "so your majesty you think we should test him out, see what he does like in a fight?" Barragan nodded at his general and Findor was off, he slowly approached Ggio and asked him, "Ggio Vega right?" Ggio nodded while still practicing his sword play, "How about a match?"

The young soldier stopped swinging his sword and looked at Findor, "alright I could use a little practice," Findor looked a bit angry, "did you just refer to me as practice?" Ggio let out a little chuckle, "well sorry you don't look that intimidating," Findor just turned around and signaled Ggio to follow him to the front of the courtyard, once there all eyes were fixed on them as they prepared.

The two men faced off and were given a minute to prepare, Ggio did a couple of stretches while Findor put on his gear, a mask-like helmet that covered the top half of his face with only two small slits for his eyes, he also put a blade on his wrist, Findor finally drew his sword and pointed it at Ggio who was now fully prepared, "Okay Vega let's go."

The experienced general charged at the recruit and began attacking with deadly strength and speed, Findor's sword crashed onto smashed into Ggio's sword with a huge amount of force with each strike, Ggio barely had anytime to counter attack, all he could do was defend himself from the blade and hope that Findor will eventually get exhausted.

But that never happened each strike was stronger than the one before it, this continued until Ggio decided to take a risk, he stepped forward disregarding his safety and charged at Findor, Ggio pushed the blade aside with his hand and went for Findor's throat with his own blade, until Findor swung his left arm at Ggio and stabbed Ggio's shoulder with his wrist blade.

Ggio was overwhelmed by pain and he was brought to his knees, Findor then kicked Ggio's face and forced him onto his back, Ggio then asked, "so what now are you gonna kill me?" Findor raised his sword and brought it down just inches away from Ggio's head, and then he said, "No Es Exacta!"

Findor sheathed his sword and left Ggio on the ground with an injured shoulder, "you are strong Ggio and you are full of potential, but you are wreck less if you did that on a real battlefield your opponent will show you no mercy, you will die no get back in line to perform some training exercises," Ggio stood up and retrieved his sword he held his shoulder in pain as he shamefully walked back in line.

On the way there he heard a man with tattoos saying, "That little midget doesn't belong in the battlefield." This remark set Ggio off, "what did you say you tattooed freak?" "Hey listen to me you little runt my name is Avirama Redder and these tattoos make me strong so don't you dare insult me, you got that." Just then a very large man stepped in between them, "would you two please settle down, our lord won't be happy if a fight erupts near his castle."

The two fighting men didn't want to admit it but they were a bit intimidated by the man's enormous size, Ggio then asked, "And who might you be big bulky man?" The large man turned to Ggio, "I am Po, the head monk in our temple, and I am here to serve King Barragan in battle." Ggio looked confused, "aren't monks suppose to be peaceful and nice?" "You wanna try me little man?"

Ggio shook his head and with everything cleared up, Findor was finally able to get all the men in order, "Okay lets begin our training I shall turn you all into warriors in only one week so lets do this."

**One Week Later**

All of the men were packing their supplies, and their supplies consisted of nothing but bread and water that they had to make last for at least three days before they arrive at and oasis, Ggio was finally a well trained soldier, and he was heading off to bigger and better things, it was then that Findor got ahead of the group riding on a stallion, "Alright men our campaign begins now, we will either die or be showered with eternal glory, let's move out."

Barragan stood next to Findor on his own feet and began walking along side his general as the hundred or so men followed them all of them ready to die, all of them ready to live and none of them ready to surrender.

**In order to cut this thing short I skipped the training and I will also be skipping the three day thing and in the next chapter they will have already arrived at the location, and that's when they fight the Amazon warriors played by Apache, Mila, and Sun-Sun.**

**End of Chapter**

**New Coming Soon**

**Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Near the Forest of Death**

Several of the men in the army were shaking in their armor, for they finally reached their first destination the Forest of Death. Ggio being the child that he was asked "Findor why is it called the Forest of Death?" Findor tried steadying his horse, "it's called the forest of death because it is said to be inhabited by the Amazonian warriors of Tia, but that's just a rumor."

It was then that Findor's horse began whinnying wildly, it continued until Findor was thrown off the horse and was then off and running in the opposite direction. "Damn the horse got spooked by something," Ggio said as he watched the horse run far away, Findor began dusting himself off and the prepared to enter the forest on foot, "okay everyone follow me, be on guard."

Findor drew his sword and pointed it towards a bunch of bushes, "Charlotte, Nirgge, and Ggio go through those bushes and offer us some cover from above." Ggio rolled his eyes, "I had to be grouped with the drag queen and fatty," The bigger Charlotte then ran to Ggio, "Oh come on little one don't be mean, I may look weird but I am a great warrior," "and I am a heavily built machine."

"Alright I get it, you guys are good fighters, lets go," The three men walked into the bushes and began scouting the area, Ggio began giving orders to the two men, "Okay let's split up, the two of you keep along the path and I'll climb this tree to get an eagle's view of the terrain," Nirgge spoke, "damn Ggio you're already giving orders, that's true leadership right there."

The two men followed the orders given to them by Ggio and continued on, while the leader climbed the tree and began scoping out the area, it was then that he saw something moving around in the trees, Ggio looked down and saw his two partners in full view, "If it's not them then it must be-," Ggio looked down and saw the platoon, "then that means, IT"S AN AMBUSH!"

In that moment a horde of Amazonian-like warriors jumped out of the trees and the bushes and everywhere, they rushed the unprepared men and began attacking with swords and spears, soon Charlotte and Nirgge were rushed by a couple of them, but the two men drew they swords and cut them down with ease, using their overpowering strength against them.

Ggio decided to join the battle he jumped off the tree and landed next to a warrior who just finished snapping the neck off one of Barragan's men. Ggio drew his short sword and swung it downward at the warrior, the warrior blocked the sword with her bracelets, "that was a good block," the female then kicked Ggio in the chest and attacked him with the spikes on her bracelets.

Ggio held onto her wrist to stop her blades from coming any closer, but he was still careful enough to not get his hands cut. "Damn your strong for a chick, but it's to bad I'm stronger!" Ggio overpowered the female and lifted himself up along with her, and after words he pushed her to the ground, grabbed his sword and held it to her neck, "what's your name?" The girl struggled but she couldn't overpower Ggio, "my name is Apache," "Apache, that's a strange name, mines Ggio," "That's a dumb name."

That's when Ggio hesitantly attempted to kill her, but he was fortunately stopped by General Findor, "Ggio we will take this one as a slave along with some other captured warriors, tie her up and escort her to the line." With that Findor tossed Ggio a thin wire and with it Ggio began tying it around Apache's arms and legs, and escorted her to a group of tied up prisoners and tied them together.

The King of the army gathered them all around, "men this is the first victory of many, we will take control of this jungle and we will reap its bounty, we will drink its water and eat its fruit, we shall also take its woman and make them ours," with that statement several of the men cheered, Barragan continued, "after we rest and bury our casualties we will head of with our slaves and take over the next village, and then we will no longer be known as ants but we will be DRAGONS."

With that the crowd cheered and then began building tents, after they finished building tents, some of the lonely men took some of the female sex slaves into their tents to do god knows what, Ggio decided to take one of the girls himself and luckily she was still there. Ggio grabbed Apache and quickly walked her to the tent that he had made with Charlotte and Nirgge.

"Let me go you fucking perverted asshole!" Ggio tossed Apache into the tent, "Listen would you rather be in here with me or with one of those guys?" Apache looked at Ggio strangely, "what's the difference?" "I am not going to rape you or have sex with you, unless of course you want me too and if you do then please don't let me stop you," "Ggio was it? Believe me when I say this, I will never have sex with you not even if you were the last man on earth and I was the last woman on earth and the human race depended on us having sex I still wouldn't have sex with you."

Ggio looked at her with great confusion and embarrassment, "a simple no would have been enough, but you had to hit my nuts with a hammer didn't you?" It wad then that Nirgge and Charlotte entered, Nirgge then asked, "hey Ggio you got us a fuck slave so you wanna go first?" "Nirgge we are not going to fuck her, and if you try I will kill you, I will cut off your head and drink the dripping blood from your neck," "Damn Ggio that was mean."

"Yeah well after that bit of comedy between me and her I figured that we needed a darker moment you know to keep it balanced," Charlotte looked confused, "Uh Ggio what are you talking about Ggio?" "Don't worry about it Charlotte let's just go to sleep."

**End of Chapter **

**Review **

**Sorry it took so long **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ggio's tent **

Ggio waited for Charlotte and Nirgge to go to sleep, then in the middle of the night he walked over to the cage where they were keeping the slave girls for the night, Ggio looked into the cage made of sticks and branches and saw that many of the once proud warriors had been violated ferociously, Ggio then called out, "hey Apache, Apace come here."

There was movement in the cage and without warning someone grabbed onto Ggio's collar and pulled him as close to the cage as she could, the burning campfire revealed her face to Ggio, she was a dark skinned woman and she had golden orbs that held fury, she then angrily asked, "what do you want you barbaric savage?" Ggio attempted to release himself but she had a good grip on him and didn't let him go, it was then that Apache appeared next to her.

"Mila let him go dumb ass!" Mila looked at Apache with a hint of annoyance in her eyes and the hesitantly released Ggio, Ggio fixed his collar a bit and then got to the reason that he came there for, "Hey I brought you guys some food, please eat up we have a long trip tomorrow," Apache took the food and spread it among the warriors, Mila then asked, "what is this, first you conquer us and rape us, then you share your food, what's your problem?"

The two Amazons stared at Ggio waiting for an answer, but when nothing came a fist made contact with his face, "I asked you a question idiot what's your answer?" Apache stepped in, "Mila he's a stupid man you can't expect him to be too smart he needs a lot of time to think of an answer just give him some time." Ggio stood up and dusted off the dirt he gained from his fall, "I guess I see you as a horrible thing to waste," Ggio answered."

Apache got as angry as Mila after that comment, "what's that suppose to mean, you perverted fuck!" Ggio attempted to shush them, "be quiet you wanna wake up everyone, they'll kill you." "I don't care I rather be dead, we all rather be dead, so that we can finally join Master Harribel." Ggio thought for a bit, "who's Harribel?" It was then a third figure stepped into the fire's light, "I guess I should tell you."

"What the hell Sun-Sun he asked me." "To bad Apache you suck at telling stories anyway you make them to unbelievable and this time we need to make it sound realistic because it deals with something that was very important to all of us." Apache turned away from Sun-sun and said, "Fine tell him about Harribel."

"It wasn't that long ago you see, it was just about a week ago and we were enjoying the bounty of the day, fresh fruit and meet from the various wildlife, yes everything was going great all thanks to our powerful leader Tia Harribel, she was a proud leader and a strong warrior and she was our idol, but then during that same day, he came," Ggio asked, "who's they?"

Sun-sun looked at Ggio with serious eyes, "The Primera, that's what they call him, no one has been able to beat him in a battle; he is skilled in both swords and firearms," Ggio look confused, "Firearms?" "Yes you know, guns, if you haven't heard of them it's because they're new only a few people are able to get their hands on them and the ones who do aren't really good with them, but this guys is a true marksman."

Ggio became more interested, "is he really that strong?" Sun-sun looked at him coldly, "he's good, he killed our master Harribel with ease, it was so fast, when he left all he did was take her body, he didn't kill any of us he didn't take our wealth, nothing, needless to say after that we became hostile towards any outsider, and it looks like we were wise to do that."

Ggio felt so ashamed of himself, "look I'm sorry about you Master and about us enslaving you, but I promise that I'll let you go, I'm going to undo the bindings." But before Ggio could do anything he heard his general coming towards him, "Ggio what are you doing with the Amazons, you need to rest we have a trip tomorrow," Ggio turned to Findor and quickly bowed, "yes sir right away," and with that Ggio left.

Findor looked into the cage, "you should all get some sleep as well, especially you," Findor pointed at Sun-Sun you seemed a bit stricken, "so that's how you look like under the helmet, why don't you stay like that more often?" Findor felt blushed for a moment then he cleared his throat, "just get some sleep miss."

**The Next Day **

The camp was alive again, soldiers moved about preparing for the trip, some sharpened their swords and others were putting on their armor, and others were just having a snack before they began their trip to the neighboring village. The slave girls were once again tied up together into a sort of a chain gang, but instead they were held together by thick ropes and not chains, there were about only six of them still alive, the rest of the Amazons lay dead on the jungle ground.

The small army set out unbeknownst to them they were being watched by someone who hid in the trees, the man who was watching them was named Grimmjow, and he was about to become the first real challenge that the army ever had, "so you guys think just because you slaughtered a bunch of dumb bitches, that your ready to take the Primera, well you're wrong, I'll make sure he isn't bothered by any of you."

**End of Chapter**

**Next One Soon**

**Review **


	5. Chapter 5

**On the trail **

The army headed out and was on the trail to the next village, Findor watched Ggio and noticed that there was something off about him, so he decided to ask him what was wrong. "Ggio I noticed a disturbance in you, what's wrong?" Ggio looked at Findor continuing on with the pace of the marching men, "Findor, have you ever heard of someone called the Primera?"

Findor thought for a bit and then said, "only rumors, they say he's quick they say he can kill a man while he's standing 100 feet away from him or more, he's bad news, but why do you ask?" Ggio looked around and made sure no one was listening in, "I was talking to the Amazons last night and they told me their leader was killed by the Primera, about a week ago, do you think we'll run into him?"

The general looked concerned, "there's a chance, and I also heard that the Primera likes to sleep a lot so he doesn't move from place to place too quickly, I'll go tell Barragan, if the Primera is around then the king is the only one who can face him in battle." Ggio saw Findor walk over to the king and whispered something in his ear; a while after hearing it Barragan nodded his head and acted as if everything was normal.

Findor walked back to Ggio, "I informed the king and he said that in order to avoid bad morale don't tell the others about it, he said when the time comes that he will face the Primera, until then get to know some of the guys a little better, remember an army is all about morale and you need to do your job to keep it up."

Ggio looked around for some familiar faces and found the guy who bad mouthed him the first day, so he walked over and engaged him in a conversation. "Hey Redder, what are you doing with the slave girls?" Avirama looked away from Mila for a while and saw Ggio approaching, "hey Vega I saw you on the battle field, you're pretty tough for a runt." Ggio looked mad, "anyway Redder what makes you think the girls enjoy your company?"

The loud warrior began laughing and wrapped one arm around the tied up Mila-Rose, "and why wouldn't a girl like her enjoy the company of a strong, fast, and powerful warrior like me, cause you now who's the most powerful member in King Barragan's army, I AM, you know who's the fastest, I AM, ad you know who's the most attractive, I AM."

Both Ggio and Mila were speechless; everything was silent until Ggio broke the silence, "So anyway Redder why you join the army?" Avirama laughed almost proudly, "I joined to prove myself as a warrior, to prove that I can follow my families' tradition because every member in my family has fought and died in every single war." Ggio then noticed Po walking next to them.

"Hey, Po was it, why did a monk like you join the army?" Po looked down at the small man and answered, "I came here to serve my lord as the highest ranking monk in the temple I was asked to join the army to pray before every battle, but I'm also interested in the martial arts, so I practice them in my spare time so I am fully capable of crushing you, so don't cross me little man."

Ggio shook in his boots, "okay?" Charlotte came in next, "and I joined the army just so that I could travel the country and bless other people with my beauty, before I kill them of course." Redder then said, "you know no body asked why you joined, so that was just unnecessary," "Redder shut up you're just jealous because you're fugly," "what you say Coolhorne?"

Luckily Nirgge was there to take there minds off each other with his story, "and I joined the army because I wanted to kill stuff and also to prove that I was a good warrior." Then an arrow was fired and went flying through the air, and hit one of the soldiers in the face. Barragan then yelled, "ATTACK!" The men drew their swords and ran at the village that they were attacking.

Avirama and Ggio were the first to reach the village, and while they began cutting their way through the defending soldiers, Ggio and Avirama began talking, "Hey Redder bet I can kill more than you," Ggio then grabbed a man and slit his throat, "no way short stuff I already got ten under my belt," Avirama stabbed a man through the face. The Amazons watched the barbarians slaughtered the village.

Po picked up two men and smashed them into each other between his hands, Findor used his superior sword skills and killed his opponents by the tens, Charlotte seemed to be dancing around the battle field and he would occasionally cut a mans head off, and Nirgge was brutal, grabbing people by their throats then stabbing them through the face, the other soldiers did their part as the King watched the battle.

Suddenly something happened another wave of enemy soldiers arrived from over the hills, the men watched as the new fresh soldiers ran at them. "Hey you old fart," Barragan turned and looked at the remaining Amazons, "Untied us so we can go help those poor suckers," Barragan asked, "why should I trust you?" "Because we might as well fight for something since you guys destroyed our home.

Barragan hesitantly freed the Amazons and allowed them to go out into battle, Ggio was being overwhelmed by the new soldiers until help came, Apache ran to an enemy and cut his throat with her bracelets. Findor was finishing up his opponents until there was only one, but before he could kill him someone stabbed him from behind, Findor saw Sun-Sun was the ally, "hey handsome why don't you take that helmet off?"

"If I take it off I might die," "well that would be a shame, but I think you'll be stronger if you do." Avirama suddenly bumped into someone and attempted to cut them, but the person blocked and he saw Mila, "Hey you're pretty fast," "shut up and kill them!" The Battle ended with a victory for the army of Barragan and their allies the Amazons, the day was theirs.

**In the Nearby woods **

A man slowly opened the door to a small room and looked inside, and he found a little girl packing up some strange weapons into a bag next to a man with long brown hair. The man asked, "Um Mr. Primera, Grimmjow made contact with the army, he says that they just slaughtered the village, what is it that you want him to do?" The Primera turned to the man, and held his hand out to the small child, who then handed him a Flintlock, "Tell Grimmjow to attack and leave none alive."

The man closed the door leaving the Primera alone with the small girl, "hey Stark didn't you say that Barragan was with them, hw can Grimmjow beat them?" Stark looked down at the girl and pulled her in close, "Lilinette, it's time for you to understand something called sacrifice, and the usefulness of it, so everything will be clear to you." Stark then noticed a moth flying by and when the moth was on the other side of the room, Stark put a hole into it.

**End of Chapter**

**Next One Soon**

**Review **


	6. Chapter 6

**That Night **

That night there was a feast, a group of soldiers huddled around an open fire, cheering and howling in honor of their victory, they passed around drinks and foods that they grabbed from the village they have just conquered. Apache leaned on Ggio with a goblet of wine in her hand and Ggio looked at her confused, "you know what Ggio you're an awesome fighter and an awesome guy, and I love you."

"Um Apache I think you're drunk so you might not be feeling alright," Apache took another drink of her wine, "no, no, no stupid man I'm not drunk you're drunk so you think I'm drunk, but I'm not drunk." Ggio was the center of everything at the moment, Apache was trying to seduce him, the other soldiers were killing each other just to talk to him, and it was ridiculous.

Ggio was finally pulled back into a tent by Apache, she tossed him to the ground, which by the way hurt him, but after that she didn't let him get up, she pounced on him like the warrior that she was trained to be. After that she did a little dance for him while she was sitting on him, "I want you, I want you, and I'm gonna have you little Ggio," she said it so girly, Ggio was confused yet aroused.

Eventually he let his guard down and fully accepted her and that's when a smile spread on her face, but it wasn't a playful smile, it was a sadistic smile, she pinned his arms down, "I can't believe you feel for that, you're so stupid." Ggio asked, "What do you mean, Apache?" "I knew that you wouldn't sleep with me normally so I tricked you into the tent by acting drunk."

"But Apache you didn't have to act drunk to get me here, I admit at first I was a bit cautious about sleeping with you because you were a prisoner, but now we're fellow soldiers, I love you Apache." Apache didn't say anything, she just leaned in close to his face, and then the two kissed they kissed for a long time.

Their tongues wrestled each other in there mouths, they made a competition of it, the two were now tongue fighting, but they soon stopped and Apache sat up on Ggio again, and began removing her top. Ggio didn't want to admit of it but he occasionally peeked at her chest and he wasn't impressed of what he saw, the top came off and Ggio's jaw dropped.

He looked at her breast with awe, "Hey Apache were you always so well endowed?" "Don't worry about it just love them," Ggio was given a taste, he licked tits gently, and he gave them a little nibble, and they just about suffocated him halfway through the session. "Ggio, are you ready?" He felt his prick stand straight up; her warm body filled him with pleasure.

He nodded and she slipped it inside of her, she blushed and moaned, but she took it hard, and since he was lying on his back she did all the work and bounced on him. He couldn't complain at all, her body was tight and warm, she knew what she was doing despite the fact of being in Amazon in an all girl tribe, perhaps they also took slaves, who knew.

Ggio was going in deeper and faster the heat of the moment was absolutely electrifying, they were in rhythm with each other, they weren't two people they were one person. They screamed and moaned, and they could be heard from all around the camp, Findor and Sun-Sun came out of a tent almost nude.

"Ok who the hell is screaming, because seriously it's getting annoying." A sword then pierced Findor's chest, Findor looked up and saw Grimmjow, who smiled wickedly, then gave Findor a hard kick to the chest, which both removed the sword from his chest and also knocked him to the ground, "so you're the general, tch what a fucking joke."

Grimmjow was then attacked by an angry Sun-Sun, she attacked him with her trident; she made a couple of stabbing motions before she was punched in the gut by Grimmjow and knocked out. Grimmjow was again rushed by a group of Amazons but all he did was smile and cut them all to the ground, a few with decapitation and others with deep cuts, more soldiers came and more fell by Grimmjow's hand.

Soon others came out of their tents, Redder and Mila engaged Grimmjow, but the powerful warrior quickly took away Mila's sword and stabbed Redder through the neck killing him instantly. Mila was then kicked away by Grimmjow and while off guard Grimmjow was punched into a tree by the giant Po. The disgruntled Grimmjow stood up shaking.

"That's it, it's killing time," Grimmjow rushed at the giant and dodged his kicks and punches until he was behind the giant, he then slashed his Achilles tendons and brought him to his knees and a final stab to the head finished off the giant. "You're next fat man," Grimmjow jumped at Nirgge and stabbed him through the chest, but this left him open Charlotte cut Grimmjow's back and he cut him deep.

Grimmjow turned around in pain and fought Charlotte in a duel of blades, but Grimmjow overpowered him and snapped his neck. "Who's next huh, is there anyone in this camp that can kill me?" Ggio then stood up out of the tent, with his sword drawn and a killer look in his eyes. Grimmjow looked over, he recognized Ggio from the battle, "what took you so long?" "I was taking care of some loving."

Grimmjow laughed, "well if you weren't so busy maybe you could have saved some of them," Ggio looked around and saw his fellow soldiers on the ground slaughtered, "you bastard, you're not going to get away with this, I'm gonna fucking kill you," "don't make empty threats, it makes you seem weak," the two then charged and clashed swords, Grimmjow kicked, but Ggio dodged and kicked Grimmjow's face in.

Ggio then tripped Grimmjow and then stomped his chest, Ggio then made a final thrust with his sword and let it come down on Grimmjow's chest, he twisted the blade and Grimmjow screamed before finally stabbing Ggio through the leg, Ggio fell to the ground, Grimmjow stood up and was about to finish Ggio until he felt a sharp pain in his back.

Grimmjow looked over to his back and saw a knife sticking out of it, and then he saw Apache, Grimmjow back handed her and kicked her while she was on the ground, this gave Ggio enough time to kick the knife deeper into his back, then stab grimmjow through the back with his sword, Grimmjow turned around angry and began choking Ggio in pure rage.

"Hey!" Grimmjow turned to see Barragan standing by himself holding a giant battle axe over his shoulder, Grimmjow let go of Ggio, "Stark told me that you were the main target, Stark told me to look fro the old man, and now you finally reveal yourself, well time to die you old fart!" Barragan closed his eyes and quietly said, "You need to respect your elders." Barragan swung the axe with dangerous speed and cut Grimmjow in two.

**Stark's Camp**

Lilinette burst into the room and jumped on Stark, squeezing all the air out of the sleeping gunslinger, "what the hell Lilinette?" "Stark Grimmjow is dead, the old man killed him," "I know, remember Lilinette it's called a sacrifice, it's time for us to move," "Stark you would never sacrifice me, right?" "Of course not Lilinette, I would never let you die, now come one get off it's time."

**End of Chapter**

**Next One Soon**

**Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**That Same Night**

Ggio looked at the bodies around him, "This can't be happening, there's no way one man did this." The corpses of his fellow soldiers littered the campsite, the smell of blood filled his nostrils, "I should have been here and at least fallen with them I would much rather die a hero then live as a coward." Apache looked around while she was on the ground holding her ribs in pain.

She saw her fallen Amazon warriors dying on the ground, the last of her proud people have been wiped out, and she recognized the killer, the last time he came he was with the Primera, it looks like they finally finished what they started, or so they thought. Apache finally gathered the strength to stand up and walk towards Ggio who looked like he was mourning.

"Ggio, come one get up you're embarrassing yourself," Ggio just sat their in a stupor, until he heard coughing, he looked over at Findor and saw that he was still alive, Ggio crawled over to him immediately and asked him, "Findor, can you stand up?" Findor smiled and said, "Ggio I'm dying." Ggio looked down at Findor's wound, it looked awful, and his blood was leaving his body at a fast rate.

"Findor, come on man, you're stronger than this, it's only a flesh wound come on get up." Findor looked at Ggio's eyes and said, "Ggio go into my tent and open op the wooden chest you'll find something in there and I want you to use them, and then you'll understand why this is for the best, goodbye Ggio."

The camp was silent, Barragan observed the event and he closed his eyes and mourned for a bit before returning to his tent, Barragan then spoke to himself in his tent, "So Stark this was your first move, sending your best soldier to weaken our forces, well I can honestly say that it worked, what's next Primera are you finally going to show yourself, and will you give me more scars this time or will you finish me?"

Ggio began weeping, his tears dropped on Findor's helmet and made a small noise of contact, Ggio then felt a fist colliding with his face knocking him to the dirty ground. Ggio grabbed his jaw in pain and looked up at Apache, "what the fuck was that for Apache?" Apache sneered, "Look at yourself, your crying like a sissy, will Findor enjoy seeing you like this?"

"No, no he wouldn't but still that gives you no right to hit me Apache, what about you huh, do you even care that your friends are dead?" "Idiot of course I do," Apache looked at her dead Amazons and saw a bit of movement with Sun-Sun, she ran to her and asked her about her status, "Sun-Sun can you stand?" Sun-Sun nodded and got on her feet with Apache's help.

"Is Findor okay?" asked, Sun-Sun. Apache shook her head and added, "He didn't make it, and I'm sorry Sun. Sun-Sun looked away, "how many more are going to die before I do, oh and by the way Mila is alive as well, Apache looked back and saw Mila standing up on her own, "damn it Mila you had me worried, you stupid bitch."

**On Trail**

Stark and Lilinette were walking alone at the darkness of the night, Lilinette was looking around as if she was scarred, she was feeling death, it was around her and she knew that it was coming, "Stark I feel strange." Stark kept his focus and looked forward while he spoke, "Your feeling death, the man that I'm about to face is named Barragan Luisenbarn, and some say that he is death a truly dangerous foe, if your clumsy."

"Clumsy?" Stark drew a flintlock from his holster, "yes clumsy, of course one doesn't need to worry about that, if you can attack from a distance, do you remember what you have to do Lilinette." Lilinette was till shaking but she nodded and the two were able to continue on.

**Findor's Tent**

Ggio stepped into Findor's tent with Apache and they found the wooden chest that Findor was talking about, Ggio opened the chest and grabbed the first object that he found, it was a shiny knew helmet, it was white just like Findor's and it was shaped like the skull of a saber toothed cat, he then found two bracelets that had blades attached to them, the were sharp and beautiful.

"So this was his final gift to you, it seems that you're the commanding officer now, so what will you do now?" Ggio put on the helmet and strapped on the bracelets, "I'm going to fight the Primera and I'm going to kill him, nice and slow." Apache knew that Ggio was walking into his own grave so she decided to warn him of what he was going up against.

"Ggio you have to understand that the Primera is a very skilled warrior, you aren't even in the same league as him, you just can't beat him," "So what then Apache, you want me to just lay down and die, you want me to just stay here and do nothing after this guy not only killed your people but also mine." "The Primera didn't kill my people you did, so don't you start with me."

Ggio stood up and held Apache tightly, "I'm sorry, but you have to understand that this is bigger than just this fight of honor, it's not just because of the slaughter, it's because I have to prove it to myself that I am a warrior, I came from nothing, and I always wished that I could have a chance to prove myself and now this is my chance, if I kill the Primera, true honor and glory will be mine."

**Just outside the camp**

"We're here Lilinette, hand me two," Lilinette reached into the bag that she was carrying and took out two flintlocks and handed them to Stark. "Okay now Lilinette find a good spot and wait for my signal and when I give it to be sure that you have them ready. Lilinette nodded her head and ran into the trees; she looked back and saw Stark head into the camp.


	8. Chapter 8

**In the Tent**

Apache looked at Ggio while he was in his full body armor, "hey Ggio, please don't do anything stupid okay." Ggio smiled, and got a bit closer to Apache and embraced her into his warm body, "like what?" Apache smiled, and the two lay down on the ground, and began making love, only this time it was much more intimate because they knew that I might be the last time that they can ever do it.

Apache moaned and Ggio grunted a bit, she held him tight whenever she felt pleasure and he was happy to be in her arms, it seemed like a dream and they thought that they were floating, Ggio looked down at Apache, and let go of everything, Apache took deep breaths, Ggio smiled. Before getting up and looking down at his love, "be safe not just for yourself but for its future.

**At Campsite**

Stark casually walked into the campsite and unsheathed his sword, then he began the massacre. He ran into every tent he could find and once inside he killed anyone that was inside, the noise of the bodies hitting the ground was heard by Ggio and that's when he knew that the time has come, so Ggio stepped out of the tent and received a deep cut across his body and before he could even feel the pain he was kicked back into the tent.

When Ggio's body fell back into the tent Apache looked down in disbelief, even though she knew that he would fail she didn't think that it would be so fast, the Primera is serious about this. "Ggio, I told you that you couldn't do it, come on lets get out of here, we have to leave."

Stark was still outside continuing his slaughter, "Where are you Barragan?" Where are you hiding, I'm not going to stop until you come out and face me." Barragan sat up inside of his tent and retrieved his battle axe, "this is it Stark, an old man like me has to be good for something right, well here I am Stark!" Barragan stepped out of his tent and carried his axe over his shoulder.

The Primera looked at his opponent and readied himself, "about time you show yourself Barragan," Barragan chuckled, "what can you expect Stark, you know I don't like seeing old faces. Stark closed his eyes and the opened them with an annoyed expression on his face, "are you finished because I would like to start this fight?" Barragan didn't need to be told twice; he took two steps forward and swung the axe.

The annoyed expression on Stark's face turned into one full of alert as he dodged the giant blade by ducking underneath it, after the attack Stark charged Barragan with a sword at hand and made a downward cut, Barragan blocked with his wrist bands, then he pulled his axe towards himself, Stark was in the axe's path, but he was able to jump over it.

Barragan watched as Stark landed on the surface of the axe, Stark then made a quick stabbing motion with his sword and attempted to impale Barragan through the skull, But Barragan swung the axe and made Stark fall to the ground. Barragan took his chance and raised his axe high then brought it own on Stark, but Stark was able to roll out of the way, and while he rolled he reached for something.

Stark pulled out a flintlock and pointed it at Barragan and without any hesitation he fired and the bullet hit Barragan's chest. The King dropped his axe and kneeled to the ground holding his wound in pain. Stark pulled out another gun and pointed it at Barragan's head, "long live the king," Stark smiled and shot him in the head.

"Well that was certainly disappointing," Stark began walking away but was stopped by a loud yell, "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Stark turned around ad saw Ggio standing by himself, the large cut on his body still hadn't healed and he was breathing heavily, Stark then asked, "didn't I kill you already? Well either way I got what I came for I don't care about you anymore."

"What do you mean you got what you came for?" Stark pointed at Barragan's corpse which left Ggio in shock, "w-what you killed him?" Stark nodded before turning back around and heading out of the camp, but he stopped once he heard something running towards him, so he drew his sword and swung back at Ggio, but Ggio was able to block it with the two blades that he had on his wrists.

"Did you get faster in the last ten minutes or something?" Ggio didn't respond instead he just preformed a leg sweep and knocked Stark down, then he pulled his arm back and brought it down attempted to punch Stark in the stomach, but Stark caught his hand and pushed him back, then Stark attacked with his sword and impaled Ggio through the chest with it, "it seems you lost."

An arrow was then fired and it hit Stark near the chest, Stark squinted in pain and pulled out the arrow it took a small chunk of flesh with it, he looked for the archer and he saw Mila with the bow and another arrow. "So Primera, what can you do now, I can certainly shoot another arrow through your skull and since you wasted your ammo already I don't see you shooting me, and beside you still only have one shot with each gun."

"That may be true but there are some cases in which that is false," Stark then raised both of his hands and with that Lilinette began moving, she reached into the bag and took out two firearms and threw them at Stark, Stark caught the two guns and aimed. Stark fired three shots at a rapid rate, but before eth bullets hit Mila; Ggio jumped in and took all three shots to his back, and all he did was smile at Mila.

Mila watched as the warrior fell to his knees still smiling, and then he spoke in a gargled voice, "can you forgive me now?" Mila looked at Ggio extremely concerned then she looked back at Stark, "what was that, those things are only suppose to have one shot each?" Stark held the gun for her to see entirely, "this is a different type of firearm it has six shots and can be reloaded with seconds, so this has just gotten more modern."

Apache watched the scene unravel and noticed it's just like what happened during that day, (flashback) Apache was yelling at the Stark and told him to leave the village, and all he did was raise his gun to her and pull the trigger, but before he did Halibel jumped between him and Apache and took the shot, and after wards all she did was smile at Apache, she was a happy sacrifice, it was strange. (End Flashback)

Sun-Sun slowly walked to Apache and asked, "didn't you see where those guns came form, someone else is here and they're hiding in the trees, I say we go in there and make this and even match. Apache nodded but told Sun-Sun to stay here and help Mila; she's going to need all the help that she can get, Sun-Sun agreed and assisted Mila while Apache went into the trees to search for Stark's ally.

**In the Forest **

"Damn it Stark hurry the hell up, it's scary in here." Suddenly Lilinette heard a noise and looked back and saw Apache approaching slowly, with two Chakrams in her hands, "so you're the one who helps the Primera, well the friend of my enemy is my enemy so I'm gonna kill you now." Lilinette stood up, "Bitch, I want to see if you can kill me," with that Lilinette reached into the bag and took out a musket.

**In the camp **

Stark pointed his gun at Mila and was ready to fire until he felt some thing behind him, he dunked and escaped from Sun-Sun's strike, he then turned around quickly and pointed the gun at her face point blank, but he was stopped by a sharp pain in his leg, he looked down and saw Ggio with his blade through Stark's leg, "I have had enough of all of you," Stark said very angrily.

**End of Chapter**

**Next one Soon**

**Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**In the Forest**

"So you use those two hey kid?" Lilinette's face seemed to change from a serious expression to an angry one, "who are you calling a kid?" Apache grinned, "I'm calling you a kid short stuff, what's wrong is it getting past your bedtime, do you want mew to read you a story?" Lilinette let out a small growl and then pointed her weapon at Apache, but because of her anger she fired without aiming and missed her target.

The other woman grinned and then ran to the smaller girl, Apache swung her Chakrams, but they were blocked by the bayonet located on Lilinette's musket, "you bitch next time I fire this thing it's gonna be your head with a hole in it, you'll see," "Oh I'm so scared, why don't you just grab your blanket and get out of here you brat!"

"No! Stark needs me here, I can't leave him." Apache seemed to have gotten angry with that statement, "you better get out of here fast kid because when Stark doesn't need you anymore, he'll kill you he kills everything." Lilinette was less angry and became more sad, "no Stark told me that he would never let me die, and he was telling the truth, I juts know he was, you don't know shit!"

**The Camp**

"I have had enough of this, the only reason why I came here was to kill the old man, and now I'm getting hurt by a bunch of rookies, I'm ending this now." Stark jumped back a few feet and then pointed both of his guns at the group and began firing, Ggio was hit twice in his right arm, Sun-Sun was hit on her ankle and her wrist, and Mila was hit three times in the abdomen.

The three of them were in a lot of pain, Stark the said, "that was seven shots that means I have two more left in this gun, have to reload." Ggio watched as the man grabbed a few metal tubes and opened up the gun and placed the bullets as they were called inside of the weapon. Stark then walked over to the injured Ggio and aimed the gun and pressed it against his temple, "game over."

**In the Forest**

Lilinette was tired she was balancing herself on her musket and was feeling a bit worn out, while Apache was still going strong, "well kid it looks like your little body just reached its limit, so are you gonna give up or do I have to kill you?" Lilinette fell over and landed on the bag full of weapons, "damn it bitch how long can you keep fighting?" Lilinette began standing up in a daze and she then charged Apache.

"I'm gonna kill you now!" Lilinette screamed as she charged Apache with the bayonet pointed towards Apache, but Apache just kicked Lilinette away and made the little girl land on the ground hard, but when Lilinette sat up she drew a gun out of her vest and she was close to Apache, then came the gunshot that was heard from the camp. Stark momentarily looked over into the forest and saw Lilinette coming out alone.

"I seems that Lilinette killed the other girl." Stark then looked down at Ggio, "Oh you didn't think that I noticed her when she went into the forest huh, I could have killed her too, but now I don't have to. Ggio's rage was boiling, it was so strong he stood up and blindly charged Lilinette but not even range can stand three more bullets to the back. Ggio fell to his knees, the last thing he felt was a gun pressed to the back of his head.

"Apache please don't be dead; please give me a sign that you're still alive." A tear formed in Ggio's eye and then. BANG Stark fired the gun and the bullet hit the back of Ggio's head, Ggio fell flat onto the ground and was still. Stark just turned around and faced the two injured girls, "so who's next?" Lilinette tugged at Stark's coat and he faced her, "what is it?"

"Stark if I'm no longer any use to you would you ever kill me?" Stark sighed, "Lilinette we've been through this already, I swear that I will never kill you, you have my word," Stark placed his hand on Lilinette's head and played around with her hair before turning to Mila and Sun, "which one of you wants to die first?" Then there was voice from behind, "How about the Primera being the first to die."

Stark turned and saw Apache holding a firearm and then came the bang, Stark was hit in the chest. "Lilinette, you idiot I thought you killed her." "I'm sorry Stark, I couldn't do it, she let me live so I had to let her live. Stark dismissed the statement and aimed his gun at Apache, but then a blade impaled Stark through the jugular. Stark looked down and his icy blue eyes met Ggio's golden orbs, "how?"

The Primera fell to the ground and died of blood loss, and Ggio removed his helmet and looked at the back part of it and saw the bullet imbedded in it, "damn this helmet is made of some hard stuff. Ggio suddenly collapsed, the damage of the battle had finally gotten to him the bullets in his body were slowly killing him. Lilinette couldn't believe that Stark was dead; she cried but pulled herself together.

"Ggio Vega, the man who defeated Stark in battle, with the help of three Amazons, I swear to you right now that I will take the position of the Primera and I will get stronger and one day I will come back and kill you." Lilinette grabbed Starks jacket and placed it on herself, then she grabbed the guns and placed them in holsters, after she finished she fired a flare into the air many people came out of the forest and carried Stark away.

The three girls sat down exhausted, and Apache walked to Ggio's body and kneeled down nest to it. "Hey Ggio, come on get up," there was silence, "Ggio come on stop playing around, Ggio…Ggio!" The soldier opened his eyes and Apache put her ear close to his mouth, he whispered to her, "make sure it has a good life," he whispered something else and then he stopped breathing and died along with all the other soldiers.

**One and a half years later**

"This is Apache, nearly two years ago the bravest man that I have ever known lost his life saving me from the Primera, that was the second time that someone had done it for me, at first I was grieving and even attempted suicide, but I was stopped by my friends, they reminded me that I had to live for not just one life but for two, the life of my child, I wish you were still here Ggio, she's beautiful, she has your eyes.

For now we live in your old village inside the castle of Barragan, only that now there's food on the table, the four of us are living happily together, occasionally we go to the courtyard located behind the castle and we pay tribute to all seven of you, oh and by the way Lilinette called of her vendetta on you after she heard about your death, last I heard she was given the rank of the Primera officially, damn that kid.

Ggio don't think she was the only on that heard about your death, many people heard of them and also many people heard about you killing the Primera, it seems that you finally got that true honor and glory that you always wanted, hope I will see you again, goodbye Ggio."

**End **

**Review **


End file.
